Prove It
by dirtyprettything
Summary: You don't know how in the hell Jordan talked you into this... [JordanDrCox, DrCoxJD slash]
1. Part I

Fandom – Scrubs

Genre – Angst/Romance

Format – 2nd person

Couplings – Dr Cox/JD, Jordan/Dr Cox

Warnings – Threesomes, slash, swearing.

A/N – Yes, this is yet another one of those Dr Cox/Jordan/JD threesome stories, which I've always found slightly bizarre, but you know, Jordan doesn't seem beyond it, I only hope mine's a little different, and in character. I seem to have lost any writing talent that I ever possessed, also, this is my first scrubs fic so BE GENTLE.  
It was also written very quickly and guiltily, whilst I was supposed to be writing the update for _'Comfortably Numb'_, I don't even know if I like it... (bleh, rambling away now )  
Now, there's a second part to this, and I'll put it up if I get enough (any) interest.

Summary – You don't know how in the hell Jordan talked you into this.

**Prove It**

You don't know how in the hell Jordan talked you into this.

You remember the words of the conversation, you remember hearing them and saying them, but you don't know how, exactly, they became a concrete, operational plan.

"_Perry, we haven't had sex for three weeks."_

You remember being a little surprised at that, but defensive all the same.

"_Unfortunately, no matter how you spin this Jorderoo, your sense of bad timing, like, for example, just after a patient has died, or just after I've worked a fifteen hour shift because that little girl who calls himself a resident has paged me so many times I've forgotten what silence sounds like, cannot be blamed on me."_

You remember trying to watch the game and have a beer, and wishing Jordan would just disappear in a puff of evil smoke.

"_Whatever you say, Perry, we're trying something new."_

"_Jordan, I've seen absolutely every angle of your predominantly silicon body and I like… hm, nearly all of them all the same."_

"_That's not what I meant. I'm inviting your little pal DJ over."_

And, just like in every single argument you've ever had with Jordan, there's a turning point, and you're losing control.

"_You're doing what now?"_

"_Me, you, the protégé. You see where this is going."_

"_You don't even like Melinda, what is this really about?"_

"_It's about you, Perry, and how much you like 'Melinda' "_

"_Gosh, you've caught me out there! That's really why I spend so long at the hospital, it's so I can spend fifteen hours staring at his scrawny little ass. Give me a break."_

"_Prove it."_

"_What?"_

"_Prove it then. Indulge this whim of mine, and demonstrate how much you don't spend your days in the hospital anxiously hawking his every footstep, pining after him, and it isn't the thought of him no longer needing you that's keeping you up at night."_

So she tricked you into it, indulging, because obviously, Jordan couldn't be more wrong.

---

The sharp click of stiletto heels alerts you to the fact that someone you definitely do not want to see whilst trying to enjoy your extra foam, extra cream Java Chip Mocha, is approaching you from behind. You look around for supply closets, the nurses' station, or even an MRI scanner, anything to hide behind.

"_Hey, Hannah Montana"_ a sarcastic voice calls out. Too late.

Jordan confidently strides up and glares into your eyes.

**(Don't answer to that, don't answer to that, don't answer to that…)**

"_Yes?"_ Damn.

"_I need a favour, and by that I mean you do this for me, or I tell the entire hospital about your little man-crush on Perry."_

"_I do not have…"_

"_Whatever DJ, I just need you to do this one teensy-weensy thing for me…" _she slides seductively up to you, running her finger down the front of your scrubs. _"It involves seeing me naked…" _she pouts, running her tongue along her upper lip, well aware that at that moment there is nothing more in the world you would like than to witness that.

Luckily your self-control takes over and you push her away.

"_Jordan, I can't. Dr Cox and…"_

"_Shh, DJ, Perry will be there too. We're… trying something new."_

"_What? Are you asking me to…?"_

Wheels turn in your head and all of a sudden you realise why Jordan's drifting her finger down across the thin material covering your nipple.

The first thing you think of, oddly enough, is how she got Dr Cox to agree to it.

"_Just be around the apartment at ten."_ She snaps, and with that, she withdraws from your personal space, and goes marching off down the hall.

"_Wait, Jordan, what are you… what do you…? Wait!"_

You hold your head in your hands, wondering how, exactly, she'd managed to embroil you in a threesome with her and the one man who you were most scared of letting down in the entire world.

Fuck.

---

You glance at the clock, its 10:01 pm.

You grip the scotch in front of you before drinking it in one gulp.

You wonder why you're nervous rather than mocking, intrigued rather than disgusted.

You try not to think about it, or the way that Jordan doesn't seem to share any of your feelings, just a knowing smirk as she wanders around the apartment in a negligee.

There's a knock at the door and you pointedly don't answer it, leaving Jordan to roll her eyes at you and mutter _'pathetic' _under her breath.

You hope it's not him.

"_Hey DJ, come on in."_

It is.

---

You don't know why you're here.

The door you've knocked on so many times before in an effort to connect with your unwilling mentor seems a lot scarier now that you may actually have to go inside rather than being turned away by an irate Dr Cox.

**(What if it's all a joke?)**

And you can't decipher why that fills you with something other than hope.

Jordan answers the door and your heart leaps at the sight of her in a negligee, and it seems so bizarre that she's done this for you, and that Dr Cox is going to be there, witnessing, participating in…

**(Don't think about it)**

You're palms are sweaty.

"_Hey DJ, come on in."_

You walk in and look around for Dr Cox, and you see him sitting on the sofa, with a glass of scotch in his hand. You want more than anything in the world to ask him for a glass at this moment, but your mouth isn't able to let out any sounds.

Luckily, it seems, Jordan doesn't expect you to. One by one she undoes the buttons on Dr Cox's **(Perry's, you think, now that you're doing this)** shirt and you try not to get distracted by the way his body looks in the dim light, and how he seems resistant to Jordan's kisses, not quite returning them with his eyes, and she pushes him into the bedroom and onto the bed, and for some reason you're following them, and Jordan's undressing you, and you're kissing her, you with your eyes and with you're everything, and she's moving against you, and you drag her down on top of you, falling backwards onto the bed, and you know exactly what to do next.

It's 10:08pm.

---

It's 10:08pm.

You see Newbie, and all of a sudden he's lying down next to you, and in contrast to the little girl you think he's going to be about this, he's controlled as Jordan kisses him, holding her waist as if to steady her movements on top of him, as if he's done this all before** (which, you remind yourself, he has, but that's not something you really want to think about, for more reasons than one)**.

And this is just about sex, right? This is about simple gratification, and not about the way Newbie's eyes are filled with something you can't quite decipher but you still want it to be yours, forever, only for you, and his mouth being cautious but certain on yours, and the way that one hand traces your jaw line and the other is slowly, gently, sliding its way down your chest and your stomach, and the second you're kissing back, and letting loose a small moan into his mouth, and feeling its inappropriate that Jordan's there, watching this, that you jump up, fearful and alarmed and wishing that everything would go away so you wouldn't have to think, and wouldn't have to deal with…

"_Jordan"_ and you're shouting _"I don't know what bizarre sexual fantasies you've got going on in there but this one is not, I repeat not, playing out in reality, because if the sight of Newbie here pouting away as if his favourite Malibu Stacey doll had gone missing isn't enough to make me want to rip my own eyes out of my head and eat them then that smug, self-satisfied expression on your face, Spawn of Satan, is! I don't know where you got the idea that manipulating my residents was going to help out our sex life but my God were you wrong, so if Clarissa isn't out of my bed and rushing home to Ghandi by the time I get out of the shower then so help me Jordan you will regret it."_

You think your whole speech would have been more convincing had you been able to look either one of them in the eye.

---

You should have known this was a bad idea.

He wouldn't even look at you.

"_I should go…"_ you say, collecting your scattered clothes from around the bedroom, **(from around the floor of his bedroom, of Dr Cox's bedroom and it's weird, it's too weird, and its making you feel dizzy)**

"_Yeah" _And that's when you notice that Jordan's voice has cracked, and she's sitting up in bed, her arms clasped around her knees like a little girl, and she looks lost.

You pause for a second and sit down on the bed next to her.

"_You guys will be fine, he loves you."_

Now she doesn't look at you either, and she doesn't try to shrug you off when you put your arm around her.

"_Just go, JD."_

There are small wet spots on the sheets underneath where Jordan holds her head.

---

**Please read and review :)  
Fin? Not sure, up to you really... (review, review)**


	2. Part II

Genre – Angst/Romance

Format – 2nd person

Couplings – Dr Cox/JD, Jordan/Dr Cox

Warnings – Threesomes, slash, swearing.

A/N – Right so this is probably going to be a three parter, I originally intended for it to be a one-shot, but it kind of extended itself. Secondly, I feel so guilty about writing this, for the reasons that I have exams this very week that I am unprepared for, and if I should be writing anything it should be my other fic _'Comfortably Numb'_ which needs updating. Also, sorry, no Beta, and I therefore apologize for any grammatical lapses, which include, but are not limited to, their/there, your/you're and it's/its.  
Now that I have a review-base, I would like to ask two things:  
Does Carla ever, in the whole of Scrubs, call Dr Cox Perry? What does she call him to his face? I'm absolutely stumped as to this, and so in a scene I wrote (not in this chapter) I just used Perry, but can anyone rectify this for me? I know she wheels his _'Irish ass'_ out of the hospital on a stretcher when he hurts his back, but apart from that… hmm.  
I hate the title of this fic. Hate, hate, hate it. Now, usually I'm good at thinking up titles, so it seems to me bizarre that I'm lost as to what to call this, but earlier today instead of compiling notes on Napoleon I sat down and wrote out an entire page of possible titles for this fic and hated every single one of them. I'm opening it up to the board, suggestions?  
And on with the fic.

**Prove It: Part 2**

"_Hey you, why so sad today?"_

Carla pokes you with a pen, her reassuring face smiling up at you from the nurses' station. You let your head down onto your crossed arms, lying despairingly on the desk.

"_You think I'm sad?" _she rolls her eyes

"_No, I know you're sad, not only have you made three interns cry this morning, another one is having an asthma attack in the supply closet, and Franklin says it's going to be a bitch working on that smashed up computer."_

You stare unseeingly at a point to the right of her.

"_Jordan left me."_

"_Oh no…"_ She rubs your arm and you straighten up, stretching your neck from side to side to get the clicks out.

"_And I mean this time she actually left me, not 'I'm going to visit my mother because you told me that my breasts were beginning to sag just to get a rise out of me' kind of left me, but sat me down, __and told me quite calmly she was moving her and Jack's stuff out while I was at work today."_

"_I'm so sorry… what happened?"_ Carla really does look like she's upset; but still, you wait for a few seconds before confiding in her.

"_She said I was in love with someone else."_

"_And are you?"_

"_No!"_ And you don't like how defensive that sounds, but you deal with it, because you're not ready to think about the implications **(you don't know if you'll ever be ready)**.

"_So what's she like?"_

"_Uh – did you not hear me, Carla, cos I just said no, and unless Jordan's display of almost humane rationality has upset the natural balance of the universe, which, considering it, is a distinct possibility, no still means… no."_

"_Well" _says Carla, picking up her clipboard_ "You wouldn't have let Jordan go if you weren't."_

---

"_Bambi, what are you doing down there?"_

**(Damn, hiding behind the nurse's**** station was not you're best move…)**

"_Uh – avoiding Dr Cox?"_

Carla puts her hands on her hips and glares down at you.

"_And why are avoiding Dr Cox?"_

"_I don't know" _you reply, standing up_ "Aren't I always avoiding Dr Cox?"_

"_No Bambi, you're usually following him around with that little spark of hero worship in your eyes."_ A smile plays across her face, and you feel quite indignant.

"_I am not!"_

"_OK, I hit a __nerve…"_she raises her eyebrows and holds her hands out defensively. You sigh, and visibly shrink under her probing gaze.

"_Carla, I think I've really upset Dr Cox, and usually I'd just keep annoying him until he forgave me, but this time its… more delicate."_

She sits down in front of you and leans in to listen.

"_What'd you do?"_

"_It's about Jordan, and me, and…" _You pause to think_ "I'm not quite sure."_

"_Oh. Ohhhh…"_A look of understanding creeps over her face and you're suddenly vaguely alarmed **(he wouldn't have said anything, he's Dr Cox)**

"_What?"_

She smiles at you with a far away look in her eye, and you wonder what she thinks she knows.

"_Uh – nothing…" _she shakes herself out of her daydream and you mentally prepare yourself for a motherly speech. _"Look, I know Dr Cox, and if he's upset or angry about something he finds it hard to open up, so either he leaves his feelings bottled up until he kills someone or he drinks himself into a stupor passes and out for three days."_

"_So what do you suggest?"_

"_Just go and talk to him Bambi; see if you can get him to tell you what's wrong. Don't expect him not to lash out, because, you know, he's Dr Cox, but do what you usually do – don't leave him alone until he's let it all out."_

"_Thanks Carla."_

And you really are grateful because honestly, you have absolutely no idea how to handle this one.

"_No problem just… be careful with him__, OK?" _

You almost laugh at how bizarre that sounds.

"_What?" _And there it is again, that knowing smile **(what on earth is she thinking?)**

"_Never mind"_

---

You don't know what's more pathetic; the fact that you refuse to slow down for one second in case the implications of what Carla said even drift anywhere near you, or that you're a grown man who is racing around a hospital trying to avoid a resident.

**(The former, the latter, the former****… Definitely the latter)**

You can only hope the idiot isn't looking for you because given the fleeing interns and the steady line of shell-shocked, frightened nurses you leave in your wake, you reason that you're not tremendously hard to find.

"_Dr Cox?"_

You don't think about the way you feel as if someone has just shot you in the stomach when you hear his voice.

Not whilst you still have dignity, and a pair of testicles.

---

As you're rushing down the hall chasing after him, you figure that you really do have a death wish.

"_Dr Cox?__" _You call. He's obviously heard you, you're just a few meters away, but he doesn't turn around._ "Dr Cox…" _You try again _"Dr Cox, I know you're angry with me, but if you could just… Dr Cox, Dr Cox… Perry?"_

Finally there's a reaction; he stops dead and whips round, mere inches from your face. There's a fury in his eyes that you haven't seen for a while, perhaps, not even since Ben died.

"_Don't you __**ever**__ call me that again! Now what the hell do you want Linda?"_

**(Oh God, you don't know, you're just following Carla's advice…)**

"_I wanted to apologize."_

"_For what?"_

You groan internally at his avoidance, but are simultaneously thankful for it** (you can barely even think the word threesome let alone hear it out loud)**

"_You know…"_

You've gone red and you look at the floor as you mumble that, but he doesn't stop as he walks up to the elevator.

"_No I don't know, Cassandra, and if you bring it up one more time you will effectively force me to use every last inch of gauze __here to tie your sorry ass into a design I like to call 'the human band aid' and use you to stop the bleeding on every cancer patient, gunshot victim and rabies sufferer this hospital has, in order that you become saturated in so much diseased bodily fluid that you suffocate on the fumes."_

"_Well that means you do know what I'm talking about."_

He snarls wordlessly and slams the elevator button.

"_You're hiding something. I__ know, and if you won't tell me what it is I'll be forced to stop this elevator and not let you out!"_

You restrain from stamping your foot, but throw your arm in front of him blocking his path through the door.

He pushes past you and strides away down the hall.

You close your eyes before you shout after his retreating figure.

"_I'm sorry if I… offended you in some way, Dr Cox, and I understand if you don't want to, you know… talk about the other night. And I'm sorry about Jordan, and whatever happened between you two, I just want things to go back to the way they were."_

He's stopped, a few meters away, and when he speaks the mocking cruelty you usually hear in his voice has been replaced with something much more venomous.

"_Nice speech there Antonia, I'd give you an Oscar but gee, best leading pain in the ass has already gone to the woman who is now, once again, very much my __**ex**__-wife."_

He's turned to face you, and something inside you snaps, because you're tired of messing this around **(you don't know how you want him to react or what you want him to say but it's not this)**

"_Fine then, you want it straight? I don't understand what happened the other night, I mean, aside from the fact that it was one of Jordan's crazier and more evil ideas, we were doing fine, weren't we? I mean we were… and then I was… and you seemed to be__, you know… but then, but then you looked at me and…"_

"_And now you get it, Newbie."_

If he hadn't sounded so angry, you would have sworn that you could have heard hurt in his voice.

You're totally speechless as he walks away.

---

**Fin** (for the time being)  
Reviews please :)


	3. Part III

Genre – Angst/Romance

Format – 2nd person

Couplings – Dr Cox/JD, Turk/Carla

Warnings – Slash, swearing, alcohol abuse

A/N – OK so I lied, this is going to be a four parter! Grr, I wish I could cut some of it, but after I write things I become attached and, well, you know how it goes, so basically you'll have to wait a little while for a full and proper ending (perhaps with even a little smut). But after part four no more, I promise! No fifth part!  
Oh, and any title suggestions anyone?

**Prove It: Part 3**

"_You've got to go home at some point, you know."_ says Carla, and you feel a hot wave of shame wash over you, because you know that she knows exactly why you can't go back to the cold, empty apartment **(because you're so damn lonely).**

Instead of admitting this **(or anything else, even to yourself)** you just snarl at Carla and wrench a chart from her grasp.

"_You've slept for three hours in the on call room over the past two days; if you keep this up much longer you're going to start hurting people."_

"_Carla"_ you mutter, dangerously _"I'm the best darn doctor in this hellhole, and if you continue to nag me the only person I'm going to hurt around here will be you."_

She's visibly stunned at this, and she takes a step towards you, blocking your path, her arms folded.

"_Now you just shut up and listen to me__! I don't know what's going on with you and Jordan, and if you don't want me to, I'm not going to ask about whatever crazy, anger-fuelled denial you're going through, but I am telling you one thing and that in this state you are not fit to look after anyone in this hospital, and I would be ignoring not only my responsibilities as a nurse, but those I have as a person, if I let it continue. So give me the keys to your damn car because I am taking you home right now, and God help you if you ever threaten me again."_

You glare into each others eyes, but in a few seconds you realise you're too tired for this and visibly slump, handing her the Porsche keys.

She takes you by the arm and almost drags out of the hospital.

The journey back to your apartment passes in a blur, Carla occasionally glaring murderously over at you and then muttering things under her breath in Spanish.

Before you've had time to even try and decipher anything she's said, the car stops with a lurch, and she's dangling the keys in front of your face. Her eyes, despite their anger, are filled with concern.

"_Now I have to get back to the hospital but I'm checking up on you as soon as my shift is over. Get some sleep, and if you do anything stupid I'll kill you, OK?"_

You grunt in response, but get out of the car all the same.

---

"_Hey you guys, what's going on?"_

You walk up to Turk and Carla in the waiting area, where Carla stands, obviously angry, Turk stubbornly refusing to acknowledge this by avoiding her gaze.

"_Turk's mad because I'm bailing on his 'quality time' this evening, even though he knows we're just going to end up falling asleep on the couch again."_

"_Baby I'm not mad!" _Turk denies, unconvincingly_ "I just don't see why it's your responsibility to check up on Dr Cox!_

"_Because he's my friend, Turk, and Jordan just left him!" _Carla snaps in response.

"_Woah, woah, woah, baby, you never said nothin' about Jordan."_

"_Yes I did and if you took one second out of that big, bald stupid head of yours…"_

**(Something doesn't seem right)**

"_Hold up guys, why do you need to check up on Dr Cox?"_You ask, and wish you could have kept the panicked edge out of your tone.

"_He decided to pull a 60 hour shift at the hospital before I took him home, he's avoiding something, and I just don't think he should be on his own in the apartment at the moment… I'm surprised you didn't know JD."_

**(Oh God…)**

And you don't know why it's anything to do with you, you just know that it is, and that you shouldn't have just gone home after what he said to you yesterday, but you were just so awkward and confused that you'd mentally blocked the conversation, and had avoided him in order to, you tell yourself, give him time to calm down **(you were scared)**

Carla's glaring at you now though as if she expects you to know the right thing to say. Fortunately, for once, you think you do.

"_Carla why don't you go home with Turk… I think I need to go and see Dr Cox."_

She looks you steadily in the eye and burns unspoken emotions into your soul.

"_JD, you know this is not about Jordan."_

You break the gaze.

"_I… I've got to go."_

---

You enter the apartment half expecting to see Jordan and Dr Cox at each other's throats, or reconciling, or something, not just him sitting alone on the couch, scotch in hand, staring into space.

"_The um… the door was open."_

"_Get out of here."_ He growls, not looking at you.

"_I think we need to –"_

"_Did you not hear me Shirley? Get the hell out of here!" _

His voice is filled with anger and unhappiness, and you wish, somehow, that you could touch him and draw it out of him, like an antidote, like Rogue from X-men, except without the whole killing him. You reckon he'd probably crucify you for having these thoughts, and then mock you for comparing yourself to Rogue when she could kick you're little girl ass any day.

But that was the old Doctor Cox, and that was a time that was just a few days ago, but felt like it was from a different world.

You note that the apartment is painfully bare; empty, clean surfaces surround you, and you realise that Jordan must have taken Jack's stuff too.

"_Are you going to see him still?"_

"_What?"_ he finally looks at you, wrathfully, and his eyes can't seem to focus. You wonder how much scotch he's had.

"_Jack, I mean."  
"I know who you mean, and yes I can, I'm his father! It's the one thing that she… that she can't take away from me."_ The end of the sentence is almost whispered, and you don't know quite what to do **(he needs you)**.

But you don't know what's wrong, how can you help when you don't know, all you know is that he's alone, and has been ever since the last time you were here and you, you drove a wedge between them.

**(And you still don't understand)**

"_Is this my fault?"_

He says nothing. _"Is it?"_ you repeat, almost afraid, because how on earth can this be your fault? He emits a laugh that's so harsh and empty that it claws at your insides.

"_Don't beat yourself up Newbie; you reall__y think you're that important to either of us?"_

And something just clicks in you're brain.

"_I… I'd like to think so."_ And what the hell are you saying, but with trembling hands you grab his scotch and down it in one gulp, and as he turns to look at you all of a sudden you're talking, talking and verbalising all these things that you've never quite managed to understand since the very first day you met Dr Cox and he looked into your eyes and told you were going to be fine, and every single second of your life from when you started at Sacred Heart begins to make sense **(because you'd never realised what they meant when they talked about the way you looked at him before)**.

But you wonder if he knows and that's why he's being so strange with you, but what the hell would that have to do with Jordan **(and you can't, you can't quite figure this out)**

"_Dr Cox, every second of my life at Sacred Heart you've been there for me, even if you haven't showed it, and I – I just want to help you through whatever this is… in any way you need me to, just like you helped me."_ You put your hand on his arm and he flinches before standing to glare down at you.

"_You don't know what you're saying."_ He growls, but for the first time ever you hear a shred of doubt in his voice.

"_What is this, what's going on?"_ You don't care how desperate that sounds as you edge towards him, the tension in the apartment so thick that you feel tied down, like you can hardly move through it, and you're staring deep into his eyes, and there's one million and one feelings there that are so fleeting you can't tell one from the other, and you're drowning in them, and all you want to do is erase them all and fill them with one thing, and that's you.

"_Jordan left… because she told me I was in love with you."_

You move a step closer to him and your lips are almost touching.

"_And are you?" _Everything in the world has stopped, apart from him and you and this moment, and you can feel your heart thumping so loudly in your chest that you think you're head is going to explode…

He wrenches his eyes away and whispers into the ground.

"_Go home, Newbie."_

You don't know why the hall outside the apartment looks so blurry until you reach up and find your face is wet.

---

**Fin **Ch3  
Reviews please, next chapter up asap


End file.
